


And All the Love Songs Make Sense

by LusciaKoushiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Kinda, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusciaKoushiro/pseuds/LusciaKoushiro
Summary: It's the night before Shiro and Keith's wedding so it's time to celebrate; through song!orThe one where Lance has everyone do Karaoke.





	And All the Love Songs Make Sense

The war had ended and the universe had begun to heal along with its people. A year had gone by with everyone taking steps forward; some small and others a giant leap. Shiro and Keith would like to think theirs were a big step, but those who knew them well had just told them “it was about time” the day they announced their engagement. Tonight, those steps lead them to this moment; the night before the wedding.

Traditionally it was a night to celebrate their last night of bachelorhood with something kind of outlandish and wild, but much to Lance's disappointment, the idea of a strip club and barhopping was squashed right out of the gate with Keith declaring in front of a rather large number of Atlas crew members and Blades; “The only dick I want waving in my face is Shiro's!”

Shiro, though cheeks flushed bright red to the tips of his ears, was much more calm and safe for work as he told the Blue Paladin that they would much rather have a night out with close friends and family. And to that end, Lance grumbled, but relented. If that's what the grooms wanted, it's what they were gonna get.

The modest, but large group of twenty or so party goers sat together in a stretch limo as they rode to their destination. The camera in Kinkade's hand now focused as he swept the small space, being sure to get everyone on film.

“Lance, where exactly are you taking us?” Keith groaned. He was pretty sure that the bachelor party was supposed to be planned by his best man and for him that was Pidge and for Shiro that fell to Matt, so why was Lance going through all this trouble? To make matters worse, or at least from his point of view; the excitable Blue Paladin had insisted that both he and Shiro be blindfolded until they got to their destination.

The camera zoomed in on Lance who had a smirk sprawled along his face as he leaned closer to Keith; “Well if I was your best man I would tell you, but~” he dragged it out, but was quick to follow it up with an “Oof” as Keith elbowed him in the ribs; “What was that for?!”

It was Keith's turn to smirk; “For thinking you can blackmail me into changing my best man.”

Lance mocked dramatically as he clenched his chest and gasped; “I'm hurt that you'd think so low of me.” he paused, the grin returning to his face after he witnessed Keith's shrug; “Seriously though, don't worry about it. You just leave everything to Lancey-Lance.”

“That's exactly what I'm worried about.”

Everyone around them erupted into laughter.

After about an hour and a half's drive they felt the car slow and pull into a parking lot; the driver settling in front of the building to let everyone out. Being the best men; Pidge and Matt assisted the grooms out, holding on to their hands as they, along with everyone else, stared at the large building. It was shaped like a crystalline castle with a blue and white neon sign that read “The Crystalline Box”.

“Lance, what is this place?” Allura questioned, wrapping her arms around one of his.

“You'll see.” he replied softly to her, before he faced the group; “Everyone follow me!”

And they followed. Once Lance spoke with the hostess they were lead to a larger room in the back that held four tables that looked to seat around eight to ten people each in a booth like seat that were strategically placed in front and to the sides of a large stage. Carefully Pidge pushed Keith forward around one side of the table while Matt did the same on the other end for Shiro and helped them sit once they were in the center before they took their seats next to them. Allura sat on the other side of Matt and Hunk took the space next to Pidge. Those who were considered immediate family to the grooms took up the booth next to the Paladins; Krolia and Colleen in the center with Kolivan and Romelle next to Krolia and Sam, Iverson and Coran to the other side of Colleen.

The table to the right of the stage held the MFEs, but Kinkade wandered the room to ensure he captured every moment and to the left were some of their trusted and valued friends, as well as dates to two of the wedding party, who had arrived ahead of them; Veronica and Acxa in the center with Zethrid and Ezor to Acxa's flank and N-7 and Shay next to Veronica.

Lance climbed the stage grabbing a microphone before standing at the center; “Okay, Pidge, Matt, remove their blindfolds!”

Swiftly, but carefully the blindfolds were removed. The two grooms blinked, their vision adjusting to the lights of the stage. Keith's violet orbs settled on the machine that resided to the side of the front left corner of the platform their friend stood upon. “Oh no...” he muttered softly.

Following his gaze, Shiro grabbed on to his hand, giving it a loving squeeze.

“Thanks for coming everybody!” Lance said loudly, getting everyone's attention; “As you know tomorrow is a big day for these two and I for one could not be happier for them. Now, as some of you know, I was not asked to be Keith's best man,”

Keith leaned over to Shiro; “Why doesn't he ever mention you?” he whispered.

Shiro chuckled; “Because I think you're his best friend, Sweetheart.”

“What? No, that's Hunk.” he defended in a hush tone.

Shiro all but shrugged as he continued to listen to Lance.

“but I wanted to something special for them. When the idea of a traditional bachelor party was thrown out the window I had to come up with something new. And I thought what better way to celebrate these two than through song!” he gestured outwardly toward the karaoke machine. “That's right, we are gonna being singing the night away! Oh, but not to any old song, oh no, no. We are going to be picking songs that WE think represent Shiro and Keith and their love as we celebrate” he gestured wide again this time to the back of the stage as a black banner fell that held in big, red letters that Lance said aloud; “Sheith!”

Keith facepalmed, dragging his hand down his face as he began to look around the room with a sudden need.

“Keith, baby, what are you looking for?” Shiro questioned, a chuckle in his voice.

“Booze.”

Shiro gave his fiance's hand another squeeze.

“I'd also like to extend my thanks to Bi-Boh-Bi for hooking me up with a reservation to this place.”

“Bi-boh!” the noodle like alien exclaimed from the back of the room with a thumbs up.

“So, with that out of the way, let's order some food and drinks and get this show on the road!” Lance's grin was wide as he exited the stage, the sound of claps and cheers following his exit.

Keith glared at him upon his approach; “Karaoke, really?”

Lance shrugged; “Hey, you wanted something simple with no non-Shiro dicks so here ya go!”

Allura looked up at her boyfriend as he settled beside her; “So how do we go about finding songs?”

Lance put his arm around her and held onto one of two tablets that were on each table; “This here has all the songs in their Karaoke database; you can listen to the full vocal versions to get an idea of how it's to sound or just review the lyrics. When you find a song you like just click here and it will put it into queue to that machine up there, so when you get your turn the instrumental will play and the lyrics will pop up on screen for you to follow along.”

“And we're to find something that fits for Shiro and Keith?”

“That's right~!” he dragged out, almost teasing towards the grooms. “I already know what I am gonna do, but I can help you find something if you want.”

She shook her head with a smile; “No, I think I should find something myself.” And thus she began her search through the music.

“It won't be that bad, Sweetheart.” Shiro murmured, seeing his fiance cringe.

Keith snorted, nodding his head towards Pidge and Hunk who slid out of the booth snickering. “Looks like we're getting Team Punked soon.”

Lance let out a laugh; “If it's anything like their nation that they gave me that one time this will be good.” Though he wasn't fond of the subject matter, he could now look back at that moment and find the humor within it. “Now Imma go see what the others are thinking while the waitress makes her rounds.” And just like that he bounded out of the booth towards where his sister was seated.

Shiro felt Keith fidget under his touch. He offered the other man a gentle smile; “Let's go get a drink at the bar before everything starts.”

Keith could only nod, tugging on Shiro's arm as they left the booth to head to the bar that was in the next room over.

“Is Keith okay?” Allura asked, looking up from the datapad screen to Matt.

“I can't blame him for being nervous...” Matt admitted; “I'm sure he'll be all right though.”

Keith leaned against the side of the bar as he ordered himself a scotch neat and Shiro a Mai Tai. He heaved a heavy sigh; “I'm sorry.”

“Talk to me.” Came the loving reply. He still had a firm hold on Keith's hand as he gently rubbed his thumb over his knuckles.

“Do you know how much shit I got for having a crush on you?” he asked, not meeting Shiro's gaze.

“You what?” Was the first question that seemed to appear in his mind. It wasn't until they were officially together that Keith had mentioned that he had a crush on him during his time at the Garrison, and as that thought entered his mind, realization hit him; kids had been cruel to Keith just because of Shiro's influence with his enrollment. He frowned, bringing Keith's hand up to his lips and let them brush against the silver band that rested there; “I'm so sorry, baby.”

He shook his head; “I know I shouldn't think that they'll do something to make fun of me, but...” he trailed off, but thankfully Shiro could read him like a book. He always could.

“But it is Lance who arranged this. Sweetheart,” he moved his Altean hand to the back of his lover's head, running his fingers through his hair slowly; “I don't blame you for being apprehensive, but he's grown a lot and I don't think there is more of a hopeless romantic among us than Lance McClain.”

“You might be right about that....” he watched the bartender serve up both their drinks before taking in a deep breath. “Okay, let's go watch our friends make fools of themselves.” there was a hint of a smile on his face as he said it.

Shiro smiled too. They thanked the bartender and headed back into their reserved room. Pidge and Hunk had yet to return to the table which could only mean they were getting ready to be the first ones up. The two retook their seats with Allura and Matt giving them reassuring smiles.

“Everything okay?” Matt asked.

Keith took a sip of his scotch; “Shiro's here, so everything's fine.” he said, truthfully. Shiro could always ground him.

Shiro put his arm around Keith's shoulders, pulling him a little closer to plant a soft kiss to the top of his head; “Always.” he whispered.

The lights then dimmed with a spotlight hitting center stage as Pidge and Hunk walked onto their spots; microphones in hand. The two smiled from ear to ear. They glanced to one another before looking back out to their friends.

“You know, when Lance announced what we were doing tonight, I almost loathed it. People aren't my thing, I prefer numbers and machines; they make sense to me. But, you know what also makes sense? Shiro and Keith. I never thought I would see something like them with my own eyes; how they defy whatever forces may be in their way to find each other.” Pidge said with ease.

Hunk nodded next to her; “Yeah, your love is truly something to behold. Each day, everyone could see that there was a rush of a new adventure.”

“And that's when things just clicked; as Hunk and I looked through the song list we both wanted to share this melody with you because it's very YOU.”

Hunk's expression turned incredibly soft as he looked out to the grooms; “Because somethings are meant to be.”

The room filled with the sound of an acoustic guitar, a very soothing melody echoing off the walls as Hunk then began the first verse; _“Wise man say, only fools rush in. But I can't help, falling in love with you.”_

Pidge followed in with the next line; _“Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help, falling in love with you.”_

The song flowed with a back and forth and Keith found himself leaning into the half embrace as Shiro swayed in the seat next to him as they listened to the old Elvis Presley song. They watched as the gestures became a little grand and wide for the performance and as Pidge's next lines came up, Keith felt himself blush, but in a good way as he watched his friends raise their free hands to clasp them up together as his best man sings; _“Take my hand. Take my whole life too. Fore I can't help, falling in love with you.”_ And just like that, Hunk pulls her in for an embrace and the rest of the performance becomes a soft and sweet dance as the lyrics are repeated. Once the song was over the two Paladins on stage parted, taking a small bow at the applause.

“Congrats you guys.” Hunk said.

“We love you.” Pidge added before they set their mics down near the machine and walked off stage.

“Okay,” Keith whispered, still leaning against Shiro; “Maybe this won't be so bad.”

Shiro placed another kiss to the top of his head as their friends returned to the table. “That was wonderful, you guys.”

Kinkade roamed the room after the performance, catching the smiling faces of the guests and then found himself back to the table that held his fellow MFEs. Nadia had a beaming smile on her face, the look of excitement glistening in her eyes; “Come on, Ryan, we're next!” She exclaimed, shooting up from her seat.

Kinkade shook his head, gesturing to the camera; “Can't.”

She huffed briefly before grabbing James be the arm; “Alright, you're with me then.”

“Wha-?! Hey!” There was little Griffin could do to protest as he was dragged onto the stage and a mic shoved into his hand. “I don't even know what song you're doing.”

“Don't worry about it, you'll only have like two maybe three lines. Just Say 'turn around' and 'bright eyes' when they come up on the screen.”

“But-”

“K!”

The lights dimmed again with the spotlight now on Nadia and a very nervous looking James as the few keys of a piano was heard. Nadia gestured with her head as she knew the start of the lyrics were coming causing James to startle at the motion.

“O-oh. _T-turn around...._”

“_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming 'round..._” her voice was very low and gentle, working towards a dramatic feel for the camera.

“_T-turn around..._”

Keith chuckled watching James somewhat sweat under the bright lights, but by the first _'turn around bright eyes'',_the MFE leader seemed to find barrings and getting comfortable as when the second 'turn arounds' started it was deep and sure as he set his eyes forward looking at the betrothed.

Nadia matched the deepness, giving some allure to the lyrics; “_Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild._”

As each of Nadia's lyrics continued the more she put her whole body into it. Keith had closed his eyes, still feeling Shiro sway to the song. When the instrumental bridge played through, the sounds of something like thunder in the song seemed to flash images behind his eye lids; of him placing a hand to Shiro's shoulder after he crashed back onto Earth, their hug in front of the yellow lion before he left for the Weblum and then even farther back as they leaned against a hoverbike watching the sunset after a long and enjoyable race in the desert. The lyrics caught his ears again with James singing “_Turn around bright eyes._” twice then another _“Turn around”_.

“_Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be.”_

Nadia's line caught his ears and his eyes flew open as James sang _“Turn around.”_

Keith's gaze watched the purple haired MFE pilot, her free hand was over her heart as she sang; _“But every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy wanted me the way that I am.”_

Shiro tightened his grip on Keith's shoulder, his swaying stopped as he now rested his head against Keith's.

“_Turn around...”_

“_Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you.”_

“I love you.” Keith whispered.

“_Turn around...”_

“_Every now and then I know there's nothing any better. There's nothing I just wouldn't do.”_

“I love you too, baby.” Shiro whispered back, managing to adjust himself and Keith so he could brush his lips against the other's. What was originally meant to be a short and chaste kiss had turned into something long, sweet and romantic as they parted with final _“Nothing I can say, total eclipse of the heart.”_ But silver eyes remained locked with deep, galaxy filled violet as the song wound to a close and the claps echoed through the room. Their attention only adverted when the first wave of appetizers began to make their way to their table.

Nadia and James returned to their table, the camera in Kinkade's hand focusing on Rizavi; “What made you choose that song?” he asked, pivoting in his stance so he could get James in the shot as well. He may not have chosen the song, but he still wanted to capture a reaction should the MFE leader have one.

Nadia was all smiles; “Well in truth it was really that last verse. I wasn't in the same class as Keith in the Garrison, but from what I remember James saying, he was something of like a feral kitten; hard to get close to and would pounce at the given chance. But then there was Shiro who just accepted him the way he was, only wanting something good for him. And you can see that reciprocated easily; the Captain had definitely changed after everything he had been through, but Keith only sees Shiro for who he is and accepts him for just that.” She giggled; “And of course we all know the lengths Keith would go through for his man. I wanted to touch them at least with those words,” she looked just passed Kinkade to the Paladins' table to see the grooms still locking eyes as they share some mozzarella sticks. She placed her hands on her hips in triumph, returning her attention to the camera; “and it looks like I did just that. Congratulations, you guys!”

Behind her James and Ina lifted their drinks, sharing the congrats that was offered.

It was only a brief lull in the performances as each of the patrons dined on the finger foods and washed them down with their drink of choice. A second round of drink orders were made as the lights dimmed again to center the spotlight on the next singer in line. They watched as Romelle took center stage, the microphone clutched between both hands. She had her eyes closed, taking in a deep breath before looking out to Shiro and Keith.

“When we were first coming back from the colony, on our way to the Castle of Lions, I remember being quite nervous. Nervous from not only meeting Allura, but meeting all new people. To ease my apprehension, Keith started telling me stories about Shiro; about how kind and sweet he was, how wonderfully stubborn he was about never giving up and I remember the sweetest smile on your face when you talked about his adventurous spirit and outright silliness. Hearing that I couldn't wait to meet him.” she paused and shrugged; “Of course when I did he was clone...” she heard a couple chuckles, including from Shiro himself, who was then silenced by Keith's elbow jabbing the side of his ribs; “but that clone was no match for the real thing. Shiro is everything Keith said and more. When I was looking through all those songs there almost wasn't one I didn't think portrayed you in some way. But when I saw this one, I remembered the story Keith told Krolia and I about how Shiro was willing to fight the entire Blade of Marmora for his safety and then recalled Keith chasing after Shiro, not knowing it wasn't him, across the universe in hopes he was okay. Stories can barely compare to seeing your devotion in action, but I hope this song can capture at least a part of it.”

The sounds of what could only be described as 90's R&B then filled the room with a brief instrumental introduction before Romelle began the first verse.

“_When you're feeling lost in the night, when you feel your world just ain't right... Call on me, I will be waiting. Count on me, I will be there.”_

Keith leaned into Shiro, feeling the large Altean arm encircle him. Even with just few words already sung he could feel his devotion for the love of his life burning bright and judging by the grip Shiro had on him he knew he could feel it too. He felt the genuine and heartwarming smile pull at the corner of his lips as the chorus was sung.

“_I will cross the ocean for you. I will go and bring you the moon. I will be your hero, your strength; anything you need. I will be the sun in your sky, I will light your way for all time, promise you. For you I will.”_

Pidge glanced over to the grooms, her own smile wide; “She really nailed you two.”

Keith nodded, watching in awe; he might not have known Romelle long, but if the stories he told of Shiro and witnessing his own actions could translate their love to something like this to people than there was nothing more he could ask for. Some people just got it and he was more than happy to see she does.

Lance shrugged; “Yeah, it's pretty good, but I still think I have something better.” he grinned.

Shiro shook his head; “It's not a competition, Lance.” He quirked a white eyebrow in his direction; “Is it?”

“Of course not. Not one that I would lose anyway.”

Keith ignored him as Romelle was reaching the bridge.

“_For you I will, lay my life on the line. For you I will fight, oooooh. For you I will die. With every breath, with all my soul; I'll give my world, I'll give it all. Put your faith in me and I'll do anything.”_

Everyone at the Paladins' table looked back to Lance, who then seemed to have gone wide-eyed.

“I don't know... I think she took an commanding lead.” Hunk said, his enjoyment of his friend's reaction clear in his brown eyes.

Allura patted his knee; “I'm sure whatever song you chose is just as good.”

“Yeah...” he sighed, but perked right up; “Yeah, it is! Just you wait, we're saving the best for last.”

Romelle had just finished the song with an enthusiastic around of applause from everyone. Keith had gestured to Pidge and Hunk to let him out of the booth so he could meet her on the way back to her table. She stopped before him and he gently pulled her into a hug.

“It was perfect.” he said, pulling back from the embrace. He looked into her eyes, his smile never leaving him; “Thank you.”

Her eyes shimmered brightly at the praise; like a big brother complimenting a younger sister. She smiled widely at him, pulling him in for one more hug before she allowed him to escort her back to the family table.

Just as they returned, Keith saw Sam and Colleen stand from their seats; “Uh-oh, is Shiro gonna cry in a few minutes?”

Colleen chuckled, sensing the humor within his voice; “He might.” She took Sam's hand in her's as they made their way to the stage.

“Well I better get back then.” He gave a half hug as he passed his mother in her seat then retook his own next to Shiro.

The lights dimmed again quickly with Sam and his wife taking center stage. Shiro, Matt and Pidge all had the same worried look on their faces; one that read of fear of impending embarrassment. Their hands were still intertwined as they looked out, their gaze setting squarely on Shiro.

“Shiro,” Sam began, his voice slightly choked up as the one word left his mouth. He cleared his throat; “Shiro,” it cracked again. He took a deep breath, “I can do this...” a couple chuckles were heard, but he smiled, attempting for a third time; “Shiro, from the moment you joined the Garrison I knew you were made for greatness. I have watch you grow and strive for everything you have ever wanted. And the more I watched you, the more I got to know you and you've become like a second son to me.”

“To us.” Colleen corrected; “I have watched you grow too and I remember some of the harder times for you, but you always came to me with the more vulnerable matters. It made me so happy that I could be a mother to you then and even now as we get ready to celebrate your special day.”

“Through the years,” Sam continued; “you had been an inspiration to a lot of people after you graduated, but there was one that seemed to get your attention and not just because he stole your car the day you met.”

Everyone laughed and Keith felt himself blush.

Sam smiled; “You saw talent and potential and learned that what he really needed was a friend. You inspired him to do something and be something great. And in turn he did the same for you; by having your back when you decided to go on the mission no matter what.”

Colleen nodded; “When everything seemed to be crashing down, he gave you something that someone who loved you should; hope.”

“The mission came at a rough time in your personal life and even though you have all of the Holt family in your corner; he gave you hope that someone would be there for you to come back to.”

Colleen took a breath; “And then when you didn't come back, a lot of us lost that hope, but Keith never did. You gave him reason, a purpose. Inspired him to not give up on himself or others. But more importantly, you inspired each other to open your hearts.”

A couple keys from a piano sounded through the machine then followed by a guitar rift before it slowed down and Sam began singing.

“_You know our love was meant to be. The kind of love that lasts forever.”_

Colleen tightened the grip she had on her husband's hand as she held her gaze on Shiro and Keith; _“And I want you here with me, from tonight until the end of time.”_

“_You should know, everywhere I go. Always on my mind, in my heart.”_

“_In my soul, Baby.”_

And then they came together for the chorus; _“You're the meaning in my life, your the inspiration. You bring feeling to my life, you're the inspiration. Want to have you near me, I want you to hear me saying; 'No one needs you more than I need you'.”_

It was still early in the song with the second verse starting, but Shiro was already fighting back tears, his Altean hand around Keith's shoulders pulling him closer. He looked down when he heard a barely there whimper from the man in his arms; “Baby, not you too...” he whispered, still fighting the happy tears.

Keith made another little sound, trying to reign in his emotion; “She said _you_ might cry, not me...”

Colleen's voice cut in their whispered conversing as she sang; _“That I need you here with me. From tonight until the end of time. You should know, everywhere I go.”_

“_You're always on my mind.”_

Keith made another sound. Shiro placed a kiss atop of his head; “Hang in there...” he murmured into his hair, his voice slightly strained.

“_You're in my heart.”_

And together again; Sam and Colleen sang the next line; _“In my soul.”_ and went back into the chorus.

Keith raised his hand to wipe away the slow, descending tears. Romelle's song had definitely hit dead on for their devotion, but this? This was everything he has ever wanted to say to Shiro since he was sixteen. In an attempt to calm his emotions he took a look around the room and to his surprise, everyone had a softened look about them; even Kolivan and Iverson had a bit of an awed expression.

The song came to a close with everyone clapping. Colleen smiled at the two of them, her own tears glistening under the spotlight; “We love you both and so happy to have you in our family.”

Shiro and Keith motioned for one end of the table to clear out so they could go show their gratitude for a wonderful performance and song choice. Pidge and Matt followed as well; making it a family group hug.

The servers were starting to come around with another round of drink orders and main courses, everyone returned to their seats so they could begin to eat. Bi-Boh-Bi had chosen then to remove himself from the back wall and approached the Paladin table, moving next to Lance.

“Bi bo bo bi bi?”

“Hm? Yeah, I think now would be a good time for that.” He looked to Allura; “Excuse me for a minute.”

She nodded and watched him leave the booth.

Lance practically leaped onto the stage, taking one of the mics in hand; “Hey everyone, gotta say you all have stepped up your games with these song choices; each one being special and I know it means a lot to our boys. And speaking of something special, Bi-Boh-Bi has prepared a performance of his own. So while we eat, please enjoy the show.” He set the mic back down and retook his seat.

A screen in the back descended below the banner and an image of Shiro and Keith embracing with their hands between them was centered. Bi-Boh-Bi then took the stage, but was standing a little to the side so the screen could be seen.

Shiro arched an eyebrow; “Is he wearing a wig?”

“Yeah, what's that about?” Pidge said, adjusting her glasses to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

Sure enough, Bi-Boh-Bi had a very 80's style wig on and a very familiar tune echoed off the walls as be began to dance in place; the images behind him now shift to different moments of Shiro and Keith that had been captured on film as he began to sing in a deep voice.

“_Bi boh bi bo biiiii. Bi bi boh bi boh”_

Shiro's laugh was deep as he recognized the song and the other Paladins, minus Lance and Allura, laughed with him.

“Oh my god...” Hunk gasped between laughs.

“Who would have thought 'Never Gonna Give You Up' was such a Sheith song!?” Matt cackled.

“I can't believe you guys have been Rick Rolled and it works!” Pidge wheezed.

“I can't believe he stole my song!” Lance exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him questioningly.

“What? You two never stop giving up on each other and you always say as such.” he crossed his arms over his chest in a huff and pouted; “It was perfect.”

Shiro and Keith looked back to the stage with a shrug; maybe the song was perfect.

“_Bi bi boh bi, bi bi boh bohhh.”_

The song finished, landing on the last image of Shiro and Keith; a picture of them after Shiro had proposed, his Altean hand held onto Keith's left, lifting to his lips. The guests applauded, watching the noodle like creature bow before exiting the stage.

Dinner was met with a low murmur of conversations around them. Shiro's eyes lit up as he took a bite of his terriyaki salmon; “Oh, you have to try this.” he said to Keith.

Keith turned to him, opening his mouth for the forkful of fish blended with an Asian slaw, rice and nori. “Oh wow...” he moaned around the mouthful.

Pidge snickered; “Why are you two so sickeningly adorable?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about, isn't that right, Shnoockums?” Shiro said, playfully.

“Shut up, Takashi.” Keith replied with a chuckle.

Lance picked at his food in silence, his hand rested in his palm as he moved some of the steamed vegetables around his plate.

“Lance?” Allura asked softly.

Hearing her elegant voice pulled him from his thoughts; her loving and caring smile greeting him. “I'm sorry, Princess, did you say something?”

“I asked if you were alright.”

“I just wanted to give them the perfect gift, ya know? I meant what I said up there, that every performance has been special, but now I feel like I have nothing to give.”

“I'm sure you'll think of something; after all, you came up with this whole idea. Honestly, I think you gave them the perfect gift by doing this; giving them the chance to see how we see them. But,” she paused, thoughtfully, take a glance over to the grooms who were still sharing food; “when I looked through the songs I noticed something.”

“What?”

“That almost every song had at least one line or verse that reminded me of them. Like something just clicked as I read them. Whatever you choose, as long as it's from the heart, than it will be special.”

His smile was back on his face as he looked into her eyes; “Thank you, Allura.”

At around the fifteen minute mark into their meals, Matt climbed over the back of the booth to go speak with Bi-Boh-Bi in the back, his personal datapad in hand.

Shiro watched for a few moments; “Wonder what that's about.”

Keith shrugged; “Pretty sure we're gonna find out soon.”

Sure enough, ten minutes later did the lights dim without Matt returning to the table. All eyes were on the stage as the screen in the back came to life as some poor quality footage of Shiro and Keith began to play with the familiar sounds of Timon and Pumbaa from The Lion King filling the air. The video then cuts off as Timon belted out; “Disaster's in the air.”

“So how many of you remember these videos coming out through out the war?” Matt asked as he came on to the stage, standing to the side of the screen. He could hear the giggles among the audience and a few grumbles. “I honestly don't know what possessed people to just dig up news footage and put it to this song, but I can't say the premise of the song's title doesn't resonate with Shiro and Keith.” The screen then showed a picture of Shiro, Keith and Matt back from their Garrison days; “The OG Garrison trio; we spent so much time together and I honestly wouldn't trade it for anything. Of course, being around these two as often as I was, I bore witness to not just a beautiful friendship, but a lot of pining as well.”

Keith felt his cheeks flare with heat, but Matt's gaze was held to Shiro.

“Goodbyes were never easy.” he continued, the picture on screen now changing to a younger Shiro and Keith at the launch sight the day of the Kerberos launch. They held each other close and it was clear in their stances as well as the grips of their hands that tears were wanting to fall; “My mom took this picture before we left and looking at it now I can see nothing but love and promise here. The promise of 'I'll be back' and 'I'll be waiting' with no words exchanged. And that's something I think is like relationship goals, ya know? Knowing what the other feels or wants to say with no words. Of course once we were in space, those wordless words spoke louder.” The picture on the screen changed again, this time to another shot of Shiro and Keith before the launch. Keith was curled up into Shiro's side with a wide smile as Shiro had one arm around Keith's shoulder and the other stretched out to take their desert selfie with the bright pinks and oranges of the sunset as the backdrop, though the quality was rather low since it looked like it was a rumpled scan of a photo; “Do you recognize this picture, Shiro?”

Shiro's silver eyes blew wide and he swallowed at the sight of it, but gave a nod in response.

“As I said the unspoken promise of 'I'll be waiting' was clear as day and every night I would see you looking at this picture, longingly and then I would hear you some nights talking as if Keith was right there with us and I, without a doubt, heard Timon and Pumbaa in my head, because I could see what was happening; whether you had a clue then or not, I didn't know though. Now here we are years later with a war won and a time for happiness to shine down on us that I truly understand why this song reminds me of you.”

Shiro and Keith both readied themselves for their friend to begin his cover of the in movie version of the song, but when the piano began playing and the familiar words of 'I can see what's happening' never appearing did they realize it wasn't that version of the song as the first words from Matt were; _“There's a calm surrender, to the rush of day. When the heat of this rolling wind, can be turned away... An enchanted moment and it sees me through, it's enough for this restless warrior, just to be with you...”_

Shiro took Keith's hand in his and brought it to his chest, his eyes leaving the stage to gaze over to his fiance to which he found his lover's eyes already looking at him as the words blanketed the room with loving tones.

“_And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are. It's enough, for this wide-eyed wander, that we got this far.”_

Keith broke the eye contact to snuggle closer as the chorus went on, his hand still in Shiro's and held against the larger man's chest. He smiled contently as he felt a kiss atop of his head.

As the song went into the second verse Allura and Lance had found themselves curled up together just as the grooms were, swaying to the music. Pidge smiled, glancing at Hunk; “Anyone else find the irony that this song was from a movie about lions?”

Hunk just laughed.

“_There's a rhyme and reason, to the wild outdoors. When the heart of this star-crossed voyager, beats in time with yours...”_

Keith took hold of Shiro's prosthetic, moving it to his own chest and the two once again locked eyes with each other as Matt finished out the song.

“_It's enough, to make kings and vagabonds, believe the very best...”_ Matt could only smile as he looked upon his two best friends; “You two really are like a fairy tale and it's so easy to believe in love when we see you two together. Congrats, you two, you deserve the very best.”

The crowd applauded, save for Shiro and Keith who had just held onto each other as Matt stepped down. Shiro took in a shaky breath, to steady the rush of tears that wanted to spill out.

“Hey, Takashi, you okay?” Keith whispered.

He nodded; “Yeah, it's just...” he paused, his voice was so thick with emotion that it was getting hard to speak; “That picture...”

“Yeah?”

“I had it with me in the arena...”

Without a word, Keith pulled him close; resting Shiro's head to his chest and held him tight. He moved one hand to the top of his head to run his fingers through white locks. “You came back to me...” he murmured into his hair.

Shiro smiled; “I always will.”

Matt's own smile was on his face when he retook his seat, reaching into his pocket to remove his wallet; “I guess I can give this back to you now.”

Shiro pulled out of the embrace to face his best man. His eyes once again went wide for who knows how many times that night as he set his sights on the physical wrinkled photo; “I-I thought I lost this!”

“Matt...” Keith said in accusing, low growl.

“I maaay have taken it from your wallet when you were in the bathroom one night. But it was gonna be for my best man speech!” he defended; “However, I sorta gave the speech early so here ya go.”

“Ass.” Shiro said, taking the photo from Matt's hand; “Good thing you chose one of my favorite songs, otherwise I would have to find a new best man.”

“Good thing I know you so well.” He grinned.

Allura stayed standing after Matt and Lance had retaken their seats. “Well I guess it's my turn.”

Lance reached out for her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles; “Break a leg, Princess.”

“Um, isn't that a bad thing?” she questioned, confusion was shining bright in her crystal like eyes.

“No, no, it means 'good luck'.”

“How is breaking a leg good luck?”

“I... you know what, it's not.” He smiled, a smile that he hoped she would feel was just for her; “Good luck up there and have fun.”

She returned the smile; “Thank you. But you guys will have to tell me what these strange sayings mean sometime. Like what is a Rick Roll?”

He chuckled; “I'll be sure to tell you all about it some night.”

“It's a date then.” She let go of his hand and made her way to the stage.

The lights quickly dimmed as she took her place in the center with a microphone in hand; “Hello everyone, I hope you all have been having fun tonight because honestly, I couldn't think of a place I'd rather be right now. Hearing so many songs about love and how they resemble my dear friends has been nothing but awe inspiring. I admit I was confused at first with how this was supposed to work, but the more songs I looked through, the more I understood it and this one song really jumped out at me, because it really reminded me of you, Keith.”

Everyone turned to look at the Red Paladin.

“Me?” Keith questioned, for whatever reason thinking he had heard wrong.

“Yes, you.” She giggled, her expression remaining soft and thoughtful; “The day Shiro was in the healing pod while the others went in search of a Yelmore; you, Krolia and I stayed by his side. You not once left that pod, neither with distance or touch, you remained at his side and when things looked bleak, I had said there was nothing I could do, but it was you who had brought him back. Though you might not admit it, I know you were fighting back tears. But some how, some way, you had reached him and brought him back. And all I could think was that it was your love that found away to make the impossible, possible.”

The sounds of what seemed like a wind chime came through the speakers followed by a piano, giving it a slow build to the start of the song. Allura looked to the machine, holding the mic with two hands and began to sing as the words started to highlight. _“How will I start tomorrow without you here? Whose heart will guide me? When all the answers disappear? Is it too late? Are you too far gone to stay? Best friends forever, should never have to go away. What will I do? You know I'm only half without you, how will I make it through?”_

Keith buried his face in his hands, a rush of emotion coming back to him. If he had to guess, Alteans were really good at reading people or at least could study them well enough to convey this kind of feeling. This was not only what he felt that day, when he pleaded Shiro to live; this was how he felt after the infamous pilot error. Those thoughts had flooded his mind, day and night and is what drove him to search.

“_If only tears could bring you back to me, if only love could find a way...”_

The comforting arm once again embraced him, pulling him close to his side; “Keith?”

“I really didn't think I was this easy to read, except for to you.” he grumbled, his cheeks turning pink.

“_I'd cry you an ocean, if you'd sail on home again. Waves of emotion will _[_carry_](https://www.definitions.net/definition/carry)_ you and all they can. Just let love _[_guide_](https://www.definitions.net/definition/guide)_ you and your _[_heart_](https://www.definitions.net/definition/heart)_ will _[_chart_](https://www.definitions.net/definition/chart)_ the course. Soon, you'll be drifting into the arms of your true north. Look in my eyes, you'll see a _[_million_](https://www.definitions.net/definition/million)_ tears have gone by and still, they're not dry...”_

Keith made a small sound, similar to the one during Sam and Colleen's performance. As the verse was sung he could see flashes of him in Red and later in Black, searching the debris fields and the relief he felt when they found the broken down shuttle. He snuggled closer to Shiro's side as he felt the man's hand glide up and down his arm.

“I'm here.” he whispered.

“_I'd hold you close and shout the words, I only whispered before... For one more chance, for one last dance. There's not a thing I would not endure....”_

“I love you.” Keith said, the last verse giving him some strength. It was true, there was nothing he wouldn't give or endure if it meant bringing Shiro back to him. And feeling his fiance's touch on his arm and the warmth of his body pressed against him he knew he had done what almost anyone would deem impossible; he found and saved the man he loved time and again. And that last time was in fact what made it so he was more open with him. Love did indeed find away.

“I love you, too. My life would be very different without you.”

Keith nuzzled into his shoulder; “Know that feeling.”

“_What I would if you'd, return to me; someday, somehow someway... If my tears could bring you back to me....”_ as the song wound down the guests gave their applause and she stepped down from the stage, a tad nervous as she headed back to the Paladins' table. Instead of sitting down she stood at the head, her hands folded in front of her; “I hope that was okay...” she said shyly.

Keith gave a nod, but never moved from Shiro's side; “As much as I don't want to admit it; you understand me a little too well. That song made me think of things from not only before we met, but some things that I kept to myself mostly.”

“I'm... sorry?”

“Don't be, I'm glad someone else understands me this much. Guess I have someone I can turn to when this guy gets on my nerves.” He poked Shiro in the chest.

“Hey...” The Captain pouted.

Allura giggled; “It would be my pleasure.” she paused, bringing her hands to her chest, covering her heart; “I'm so happy for you two...”

They smiled warmly at her then watched as she took her seat.

Allura looked over Lance's shoulder as he scrolled through the song list; “Any luck?”

“I thought about what you said and now I can't decide what I want.” he laughed; “There are so many good ones.” he scrolled through a couple more before letting a sigh pass through his lips; “Think I'm gonna stretch my legs a bit.”

Allura gave a nod and let him out of the booth.

Before leaving completely he gave her a quick peck on the cheek; “You were wonderful up there.”

“Thank you, Lance.” she said before returning the kiss.

Lance gave her a quick smile before moving to the hall and bar to the next room. He leaned against the counter with the datapad in hand and continued to scroll as he ordered a drink.

“Lance, how are you doing, my boy?” Coran greeted most jovially.

The chipper greeting almost caught him off guard, his blue eyes darting toward the older man who was approaching. “Hey, Coran.”

Coran leaned against the bar as well, facing the Blue Paladin with interest; “Still mulling over a song?”

“Yeah... Before I thought I had something perfect, but as it turns out everything practically sings about them. Kinda hard to choose.”

“I couldn't agree with you more. I myself haven't found a song yet either.”

“Maybe we can find one together.” Lance offered. He moved, adjusting his position so he was standing side-by-side with Coran so they could both see the song list.

And just like that as they scrolled, only a few minutes passing, did they stop on one that looked promising.

“I think we have a winner!” Lance beamed.

“And I think I know just the thing to make this the perfect performance! Let's go find Bi-Boh-Bi.”

“You don't have another ear worm thing, do you?”

“Oh no, never again with that. But five glasses of Nunvill can't steer me wrong!” he replied over his shoulder, already taking giant steps to go speak with the alien; a glass of said drink in his hand.

“Wait, is that five or six you have in your hand?” He waited for the orange-haired man to respond, but never received one. He pushed himself away from the bar, grabbing his own drink and following him; “Coran!”

Just as they reentered their room did the lights dim, Krolia making her way to the stage, the look upon her face was soft and proud as she looked to her son. “In perfect honesty, I never thought I would get to see you getting ready for your wedding, but it would be lie to say I never hoped. I never wanted you to get mixed up in the war, but in a strange way I am glad you did because not only did it finally end with what you all had accomplished; it brought me you, Keith. There were so many nights where I would just stop and think about my time on Earth. Even though I had a mission, your father made sure that I saw there was more to life than that.” She let out a chuckle, recollection in her violet eyes; “There was one night, he was listening to the radio, doing the dishes and I just watched him dance at the sink while singing along. I let out a laugh, causing him to jump in surprise; he was embarrassed at first, but the moment I told him I thought it was cute, he relaxed. He approached me with soapy hands and asked me to dance to the next song with him.” Another chuckle passed through her lips; “I refused and turned to walk away, but he caught my wrist and pulled me into his arms and together we swayed around the kitchen to this song.”

The low beat of a bass began to play through the speakers and immediately Keith recognized the song. “Nope... not gonna cry again...” he muttered to himself, but it was just loud enough for at least Shiro and Pidge to hear him.

Shiro just hugged him like he had been all night, but each grip he had tightened was renewed with every ounce of love he had for this man. Pidge's gaze had softened as she watched her friend clearly fight the tears that wanted to come forth. She gently placed a hand on Keith's knee, giving it a couple soft pats as Krolia began the lyrics.

“_When the night has come and the land is dark. And the moon is the only light we'll see... No, I won't be afraid, no, I won't be afraid. Just as long as you stand, stand by me... So, darlin', darlin', stand by me. Oh stand by me. Oh stand by me, stand by me...”_

Keith sniffled as a few stray tears freed themselves. In all his years steeling himself from these kinds of emotions after his father had passed away it was now like a dam had broken.

“Sweetheart?” Shiro questioned as he saw Keith wipe the tears away.

“My dad used to play or sing this a lot.” he admitted; “He always looked to the sky and whispered the lyrics, smile when the “darlin'” parts came up.” he smiled as more happy tears wanted to make their appearance known; “When I was little he would pick me up and dance with me to this song.” Keith met his mother's gaze and he could see the happy tears in her eyes too, but she stayed strong as she went into the last of the song.

“_Darlin', darlin' stand by me, oh, stand by me Oh, stand now, stand by me. Stand by me__  
__Whenever you're in trouble, won't you stand by me? Oh, stand by me. Won't you stand now? Oh, stand, stand by me...”_ As the song wound down she wiped away the one tear that managed to slip away; “I'm sure your father would have wanted to gift 'our song' to you and I know for damn sure he would have sang it on your wedding day.”

Keith let out a laugh, nodding.

“But I also know he is looking down on you now, smiling with pride and could not be happier for you. We love you Keith.” She glanced over to Shiro; “And thank you,” she paused, seemingly choking up; “for standing by my son. For loving him, for caring about him and for believing in him. And if Keith's father were here right now, he would open his arms with me and welcome you into our family as our son.”

Now it was Shiro's turn to get chocked up; “Thanks, Mom.”

She smiled, laying down the mic so she could make her way off the stage. She saw Shiro and Keith wanting to leave the booth, but shook her head at them and made her way over. She went to the back so she stood behind them, draping her arms over both their shoulders. “I love you both.” she said softly, giving a kiss on their cheeks.

It didn't take long for another two guests to take their places on the stage as Krolia was still at the grooms' sides. Everyone turned their attention back to the bodies in the spotlight that. Lance grinned as he handed a microphone to Coran and then laid claim to the other. “Wow, that is one hell of an act to follow, but someone's gotta do it.”

The two had rearranged themselves so they were properly in the center, after receiving a nod from the orange-haired Altean, Lance continued; “So I guess you all might be wondering why I went through all this. I know I explained that I wanted to do something special for them, but also...” he paused, trying to not make eye contact with the grooms; “I kinda owe Keith an apology.”

Keith in that moment had almost choked on his drink mid sip.

“You see, we didn't always see eye to eye, in fact I think you could say we down right hated each other and honestly, he had every right to hate my guts; I treated him like shit.”

“Lance, this isn't necessary-” Keith said, in an attempt to stop whatever it was he was trying to say, but was cut off by Lance raising a hand at him.

“No, it really is. See what only a few of you may know is that a lot of us at the time used to make fun of him. It didn't matter that he was talented and actually knew what he was doing to us, what mattered was that he had Shiro's attention; something that every single one of us would have killed for. It's sad for me to admit,” he looked to the MFE table; “and I'm sure it is for you too, James, that we took the bully's way out and looked for any excuse for the whys and instead of working harder or accepting how good you were.” he saw James give a nod, hiding a little behind his drink glass; clearly embarrassed of the actions by his younger self. Lance turned back to face Keith; “We started to spread rumors; rumors that also involved Shiro...”

“Lance, please stop...” Keith cringed, even if he and Shiro were together now, he hated the rumors.

“No, listen. We started the rumors, but that still did nothing to you. It was like you were untouchable; not caring if it got out that you had a crush on the Garrison stud over here and I don't know, but maybe Shiro being the quote-unquote Golden Boy, the rumors were debunked so fast, but after the pilot error, everything changed. Looking back now I can see how heartbroken you were; like you lost everything. And thinking about it now I can see that devotion that others had sung about tonight; the night you left the Garrison. What I had witnessed was truly love incarnate, nothing and no one was going to stop you from getting him back and bringing him home.”

“Quite right, dear boy.” Coran chimed in, all smiles; “There was nothing you weren't willing to do. I remember roaming the halls of the Castle while everyone was supposed to be asleep, but heard noises coming from the Black Paladin's room and made a dash over, but you, Keith, had beaten me to it. I know I shouldn't have listened, but the words of comfort I heard that night and the vulnerability between the two of you was something I had only witnessed with lovers. Believe you me, I was shocked to find out you two were nothing of the sort yet, but I am glad I got to witness true love in the making.”

Lance nodded; “I know I can't take back the things I said or did to you, so I want to make amends by giving you something that you and Shiro will remember forever.” He took a deep breath and began to sing; _“You know I want you, it's not a secret I tried to hide. I know you want me, so don't keep saying out hands are tied. You claim it's not in the cards, but fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me. But you're here in my heart, so who can stop me if I decide that you're my destiny? So why don't we rewrite the stars...”_ right when he said 'rewrite the stars' he snapped his fingers and all the lights went out, including the spotlight, leaving everyone surrounded by lights that resembled the stars themselves. Bodies begun to take shape among them, in the forms of Shiro and Keith. _“Say you were made to be mine. Nothing could keep us apart, you'd be the one I was meant to find...”_ The stars replayed Shiro's rescue from when he crashed back onto Earth; _“It's up to and it's up to me, no one can say what we get to be...”_ The stars morphed into them standing outside the shack, Keith's hand upon Shiro's shoulder; _“Why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours... tonight.”_

The stars slowly broke away only to reform with Shiro looking sadly at a closed door with a hand pressed against it as Coran began the next verse. _“You think it's easy, you think I don't wanna run to you....”_

Shiro and Keith both watched in awe as a story was told in the stars; one of true form and one of possible what ifs they knew they thought at least once.

“_I know you're wondering why, because we're able to be just you and me within these walls.”_

They watched as their constellation selves morphed into Keith holding Shiro, displaying the vulnerability that Coran had mentioned, but the star version of Shiro wisped away as Coran sang; _“But when we go outside you're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all...”_

Shiro and Keith moved closer to each other, assuring the other that they were there and not whatever the stars were showing them. They felt their hearts soar when the two on stage came together; the stars now morphing into what looked like a hover bike race; _“All I wanted is to fly with you...”_ The stars quickly shift into Keith falling from somewhere, holding Shiro by the wrist; _“All I want is to fall with you... So just give me all of you...”_

“_It feels impossible.”_ Sang Coran.

“_It's not impossible.”_ Lance followed.

“_Is it possible?”_

“_Say that it's possible...”_ they sang together, the stars converging into shape again with what seemed like a long awaited kiss as the final chorus was belted out; _“How do we rewrite the stars, say you were made to be mine...” _

Applause was already being done, but slowly tapered off as the stars slowly descended into stardust and Coran singing the final words; _“You know I want you... it's not a secret I tried to hide... But I can't have you... We're bound to break and my hands are tied,,,”_

There was just silence and stares at the stage. Everything really had been perfect with the song until the last few lines. Coran cleared his throat; “Um, it appears there must be some confusion... There were two stories that were playing out; the end was the not real ending and a spotlight was supposed to be on them.” he pointed to the grooms; “Since they really did rewrite their stars as it were.”

“Right!” Lance jumped in; “Everything that has been sung tonight captured you both to a T. Anything that seemed impossible is totally possible because well, you're YOU and-”

“Lance,” Keith cut into his ramblings; “Shut up already.”

The room was filled with laughter once more.

Lance and Coran both were ready to apologize, fearing that they had made a mistake, but saw both Shiro and Keith shaking their heads; motioning them down to the table.

“We're really sorry.” Lance got out once they were standing in front of the table.

“Don't be” Keith said simply; “You wanted to give us something to remember and we will.”

“Yeah, but, you weren't supposed to hate it or be mad...”

“Who said we're mad?” Shiro asked.

“Well you don't look happy.”

Shiro shook his head; “I'm just... amazed. The quote-unquote bad ending or story were actually some of my worst fears, actually. Things I never told anyone, except for Keith.”

“What? Did you want us to cry or something?” Keith questioned, his tone a little sarcastic.

“A little tear would have been nice.” Lance pouted.

Shiro laughed; “It's not that we didn't feel anything, it's quite the opposite. We were touched that you gave us something that no one else did.”

“Oh?”

Coran remained silent and twisted his mustache with a wide smile on his face.

“You gave us the stars.” Shiro replied, glancing over to Keith as if he could see the stars themselves in his eyes.

Lance relaxed once he saw the loving gaze between the two of them, like he had witnessed with all the other performances.

“Have to admit, the star thing was pretty cool.” Pidge said, a grin on her face.

“And this night did seem to go pretty well.” Matt supplied, his own grin making an appearance.

Keith shrugged; “Guess you're right.” he said, his eyes never leaving Shiro's; “So feel free to give the best man speech tomorrow.”

The Blue Paladin's jaw dropped for a few moments while the words registered in his head, then his smile just beamed as he fist pumped into the air; “Yes!!!! I won't let you down, Best Man's honor!”

“Um, no, I'm still his best man.” Pidge corrected, adjusting her glasses as if that was going to emphasize her point; “He said you could give the speech. Which is good cause I kinda already did mine.”

“Me too.” Matt said, nodding.

“Wait, what?!” he looked between the two best men then grabbed the closest datapad to check the time, his face paling as he saw he had less than twenty-four hours to get it done.

“Better get to work.” Keith said with a smirk.

“... You planned this.” he said, deadpanned; “I don't know how, or when, but you planned this.” He pointed the data pad in Keith's direction; “Just you wait, Mullet, I'll give the best damn speech you ever heard.” he stalked off to the end of the table to sit next to Allura. He grabbed the napkins from around the table to start scribbling down some ideas.

The night went on with more performances such as a dramatic read, more than sung, rendition of of 'Listen to your Heart' by Kolivan and a quite drunken, yet passionate version of 'Kiss from a Rose' from Iverson.

As the night wound down Allura found herself on stage once again; “It has come to my attention, via our event planner, that our guests of honor have yet to grace this stage and share their love with us. So, Shiro, Keith; if you would?”

Their friends clapped as the two left their booth. Keith glanced over his shoulder, stopping for a brief moment as he glared at Lance; “This is revenge, isn't it?”

Lance said nothing at all, but instead gave him a wink and a couple finger guns before going back to his scribbling.

Allura handed them a datapad once they were on the stage next to her and it wasn't long before the song was chosen. The lights had dimmed low and the stars once again made their appearance. Shiro took Keith's hand into his prosthetic as the music started. He stared into the galaxy like depth of Keith's eyes, bringing the microphone up to sing the first words; “_If I never knew you...” _

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I really didn't think it would be 11k words JUST to do the scene with Bi Boh Bi lol  
Here's a list of the songs everyone sang if you wanna give them a listen.  
[Can't Help Falling in Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU)  
[Total Eclipse of the Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IV7GapuKnw)  
[For You I Will](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kw1mg6WuatA)  
[You're the Inspiration](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0VplLt39yrk)  
[Never Gonna Give You Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)  
[Can You Feel the Love Tonight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2nwP3OSH2A)  
[If Only Tears Could Bring You Back](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UD4wL7xaSqU)  
[Stand by Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwZNL7QVJjE)  
[Rewrite the Stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVSSOSLD4IM)  
[If I Never Knew You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZfYGEppMwc0)
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LusciaKoushiro) to see how fics are progressing! ^_^


End file.
